Lullaby
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: fic pelepas lelah. fic ringan yang bercerita tentang kisah sasuke dan sakura yang pada akhirnya mengerti dengan perasaan mereka. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu taylor Swift-Safe and Sound


**LULLABY**

 _Disclaimer : Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning :_ _OOC, mistypo, gaje, masih banyak kekurangan lainnya._

 _Sasuke & sakura_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi ini. Sepi karna mngkin ni sudah malam waktu berkunjung habis dan hanya ada seorang perawat dan medic nin yang ada. Yah, aku memang berada di rumah sakit konoha saat ini. Aku sedang bertugas untuk memeriksa salah satu pasienku.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan yang aku tuju. Aku berhenti di depan ruangan itu, sempat berpikir dan sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam tapi toh aku juga akan memeriksa pasien ini. Yang membuatku ragu dengan itu karena pasien ini bukan pasien biasa, bukan orang asing yang sering aku tangani, melainkan dia itu temanku, sahabatku, dan juga…orang yang _pernah_ aku sukai, bukan pernah namun sampai saat ini pun aku _masih_ menyukainya _aku rasa._ Aku sedikit takut dia akan menolak kehadiranku meski dia sudah berubah. Aku menggeser pintu itu perlahan dan mataku membulat ketika melihat dalam ruangan itu kosong. Aku takut, takut apabila dia melarikan diri lagi. Sungguh aku tak pernah ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan dia pergi lagi membuatku tanpa terasa meneteskan air mata. Aku segera lari dan mencarinya keseluruh ruangan. Sekarang pukul delapan malam, berarti dia mencari selama satu jam memutuskan untuk mencari di luar. Ketika aku hendak keluar ruangan seseorang memanggilku dan membuatku terpaksa berhenti.

"Apa Sakura-san mencari Uchiha-san" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Bagaimana dia bisa menebaknya?

"Ano.. Tadi Uchiha-san bilang ingin jalan-jalan mencari udara segar ketika saya tadi menanyai dan menyuruh untuk segera ke kamar karena sebentar lagi Sakura-san memeriksa keadaan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan saya Sakura-san. Uchiha-san tadi juga berpesan untuk menyusul apabila dia belum kembali." Mencari udara segar? Malam-malam seperti ini? Apa dia gila. Setelah berucap terimakasih pada suster bersurai coklat Sakura keluar rumah sakit.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kakiku membawaku menuju ke atap rumah sakit. Apakah karena terlalu khawatir hingga aku berpikir mungkin dia akan meninggalkan desa lagi? Ini khonyol karena kenyataannya dia baru pulang setelah penebusan dosanya dan apakah sekarang dia akan mengulang atau membuat dosa lain? Aku tak pernah mengeri dengan jalan pikirannya. Dia.. terlalu rumit.

Tap..

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat siluet orang yang aku cari. Lima meter jarakku dengan orang itu namun sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Sedang apa dia berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun dan hanya melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Aku tak tau apakah dia akan meninggalkan desa lagi? Tidak! Dia tidak boleh pergi lagi, dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk segera kembali ketika dia akan menebus dosanya. Pikiranku pasti salah. Lalu apa yang dipikirkannya hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku lima meter dihadapannya? Entahlah, jalan pikirannya terlalu ambigu bagiku.

Aku mendekat padanya hingga berada di depan bangku kosong itu membuatnya tersentak. "Astaga Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku khawatir. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku kira kau.. akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Kau sungguh membuatku.. talut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaima—" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika dia menatapku datar. Dia berjalan melewatiku dan kupikir dia akan meninggalkanku disini. Aku bingung ketika melihatnya duduk menyandar di dinding namun aku mengikutinya duduk.

Hening. Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung ketika kami duduk tanpa ada percakapan diantara kami.

"Sakura.." Aku tersentak ketika dia tiba-tiba memanggilku. Aku menoleh sebagai responnya.

"Kenapa.." Dia menggantung kata-katanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya ini. "Kenapa kau masih mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapnya datar membuatku kaget dengan sebuah entah pertanyaan atau pernyataannya. Dia selalu berkata ambigu membuat semua orang salah mengartikan. Aku mencoba berpikir, mencari jawaban yang tepat atas ucapannya itu.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang aku rasakan." Hingga jawaban itulah yang satu-satunya bisa aku ucapkan. " Mungkin jika kau tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku, aku akan menjauhimu." Aku mencoba beranjak pergi namun tanpa aku duga tanganku ditariknya hingga aku terduduk lagi.

"Temani aku." Ucapnya singkat. "Maaf.. Maaf atas semuanya. Maaf atas perbuatanku pada desa dan.. padamu."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke-kun. Bahkan kamu sudah meminta maaf setelah perang berakhir. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Kau bahkan belum pulih Sasuke-kun. Misimu pasti sangat melelahkan." Aku mencoba untuk membawanya ke kamar namun dia masih bergeming. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku?" Aku tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau masih menungguku?!" Lanjutnya. Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Aku yakin jelas dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Atau mungkin perasaan yang lebih dari suka? Aku tak tahu, perasaan yang aku rasakan lebih kompleks untuk sekedar di jelaskan daripada perasaanku ketika aku baru mengenal apa itu rasa suka.

"Kenapa kau masih bersikap baik padaku meskipun aku sering melukaimu?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu Sasuke-kun." Ucapku lirih sembari menundukan kepalaku. Namun masih terdengar olehnya ketika aku melirik dengan ujung mataku dan aku melihat rahangnya sedikit mengeras dan ekspreai itu sulit untuk aku jelaskan.

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu kau masih menyukaiku? Bahkan setelah aku mencoba berulangkali membunuhmu?"

 **Normal POV:**

Gadis itu nampak berpikir. Membayangkan pada kejadian dimana mereka yang dulunya saling melindungi saat itu juga malah saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain.

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun.. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Jika kamu bertanya kenapa aku masih menyukaimu setelah semua yang terjadi maka jawabannya adalah aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Maksudku ini sedikit rumit untuk di jelaskan. Sekalipun kau membunuhku kurasa perasaanku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke tertegun. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak pernah benar-benar ingin membunuhku."  
"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena aku berpikir begitu.. Kau tidak berniat membunuhku ataupun menyakitiku. Dulu kamu dan Naruto selalu melindungiku ketika masih bersama. Jadi mungkin kamu tidak akan semudah itu untukmu membunuhku, karena aku tahu kamu masih mempunyai hati Sasuke-kun."  
"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena aku merasakannya.. Tanpa kamu mengatakanya Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengingat kembali tentang kebersamaan tim tujuh sebelum Sasuke pergi. Dia selalu dilindungi Sasuke dan juga Naruto, dan dia tahu di balik sifat dingin Sasuke dia bisa merasakan bahwa pria itu sebenarnya memiliki sifat protektif untuk melindungi sesama teman.

"Aku merasakannya.. Mungkin perasaanku bisa salah, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan itu. Ketika kamu ingin membunuhku sebenarnya aku juga ingin membunuhmu, namun aku tidak bisa. Dan aku berpikir apa yang kamu tunggu hingga mengulur waktu dengan berbelit-belit agar aku membunuh gadis merah itu. Aku pikir bagimu untuk membunuh ninja sepertiku itu mudah.. Dan aku yakin kamu juga bisa merasakan cakra lain yang akan datang."

Sasuke terdiam teringat tentang pertemuan pertama meraka setelah dia pergi di markas Orochimaru. Juga teringat dimana dia dan gadis itu mencoba saling membunuh. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membunuh gadis itu hingga Kakashi datang. Sakura benar, memang mudah baginya untuk membunuh gadis sepertinya, namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Dan apakah kau masih menyukaiku sampai sekarang.. Sakura."

"Ya.. Aku masih menyukaimu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu meskipun semua orang membencimu aku tidak akan peduli dengan mereka. Mungkin.. Aku bodoh, tapi entahlah.. aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini." Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa namun airmatanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak dan bingung.

"Terima kasih.. Sakura."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sasuke. Gadis itu bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia dengan perlakuan Sasuke saat ini. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulit mereka. Hingga gadis itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang mungkin sedikit menceritakan kisah mereka meskipun terdapat beberapa lirik yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaanb mereka.

 **Sasuke POV:**

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Aku mendengar suara merdu dari gadis yang sedang memangkuku ini. Aku mulai menutup mataku. Aku ingat ketika kita bertemu di taman. Entah sengaja atau tidak aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. Aku tahu bahwa jalan rumahnya tidak melewati taman itu. Aku tahu dia mencoba mencegahku pergi hingga tanpa aku duga dia menangis hingga menyatakan perasaannya padaku agar aku tidak pergi. Menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia selalu mampu membuat keyakinanku goyah. Aku ingat dia menangis dan berkata tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi. Gadis bodoh ini memang tidak bisa aku mengerti, namun ketika semua bayangan masalaluku hadir membuat eksistensi kehadiran gadis ini sirna dan aku memilih jalanku untuk membalas dendam.

 _I remember you said  
"Don't leave me here alone"_ _  
_ _But all that's dead and gone and passed_ _  
_ _Tonight_ _  
_

Aku ingat ketika dia menangis dan berkata untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Bodoh, dia memiliki segalanya yang tidak pernah aku miliki. Dia memiliki keluarga dan teman. Apa dia melupakan mereka dan berkata tanpa aku dia merasa sendiri. Dia gadis menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Aku tidak pernah ingin keyakinanku waktu itu goyah hingga tak ingin melihat kearahnya. Terima kasih.. hanya kata itu yang aku ucapkan, entah kenapa aku tak sanggup berkata selamat tinggal padanya. Aku meninggalkannya. Membuatnya tidak sadar dan meletakkannya di bangku taman itu. Berharap dia akan baik-baik saja. Membuang rasa nyaman dan kelembutan yang di berikan gadis itu. Dia.. Gadis yang mampu membuatku keluar dari kepribadian, gadis yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku tanpa aku sadari. Dan sekarang aku menetapkan hati untuk meninggalkan gadis menyebalkan itu. Akan aku hapus bayangan tentang semuanya. Namun pada kenyataannya tak pernah bisa hingga sampai sekarang. Dulu aku begitu naif dengan niat balas dendamku hingga membuang kenyamanan yang di berikan gadis itu jugasahabatku, Naruto.

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I will be __safe and sound_

Aku mencoba menikmati lagu yang berlantun dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Mencoba melupakan kenangan menyakitkan dulu. Yah.. semua telah brakhir. Perang shinobi telah usai dan aku mencoba memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Aku merasa baik-baik saja asal aku bersamamu, bersama sahabat dan guruku. Aku berharap kau juga akan selalu baik-baik saja. Aku ingin selalu menjagamu. Perasaan aneh yang sempat kau berkan padaku entah kenapa selalu hadir setiap melihatmu. Kuharap kita sudah aman dari perang dan kebencian sesama manusia.

 _Don't you dare look out your window_ _  
_ _Darling everything's on fire_ _  
_ _The war outside our door keeps raging on_ _  
_ _Hold on to this lullaby_ _  
_ _Even when the music's gone_ _  
_ _Gone_ _  
_

Aku mencoba menghapus semua kenangan itu. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu mungin aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan bodoh itu. Mencoba menikmati lagu yang terlantun itu membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih ringan. Dia selalu mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I will be safe and sound  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Aku selalu berharap ketika pagi menyambut hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah gadis ini. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh. Namun yang aku tau pasti, gadis inilah yang mampu membuatku nyaman.

Kurasa dia mengira aku tertidur hingga terlarut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri. Dia menangis. Aku tahu itu. Gadis cengeng. Aku membuka mataku, dan benar dugaanku dia tertidur dengan airmata yang masih belum mengering. Aku pandangi wajah polosnya ketika tidur. Damai. Itulah yang aku rasa. Aku tahu mungkin dia juga mengingat kenangan dulu.

Aku bangun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Seandainya aku memiliki dua tangan aku akan memeluk erat dirinya. Tanganku yang tersisa menghapus airmata yang menetes di pipinya. Tanpa sadar aku mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu. Hingga mataku berat dan aku tidak sadarkan diri atau di kenal dengan tertidur.

 **Normal POV:**

Mentari pagi mengintip, perlahan muncul menyinari dunia. Membuat gadis musim semi itu mengernyitkan alisnya tanda dia terganggu. Ketika dia terbangun hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang tertidur dengan satu tangan melingkar di perutnya.

Gadis itu tersentak melihat siapa pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu ikut terbangun.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?!" ucap gadis itu tak percaya yang hanya di balas "Hn" dari sang pemuda.

"Ohayou." Ucapnya tulus sembari tersenyum lembut dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Ohayo mo."

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku. Kau kan masih sakit. Tidak baik tidur di luar. Seha—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika sang pemuda mengetuk dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap sang pemuda membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau tidak mau? Mungkin aku bukan orang romantis yang melamar dengan segala sesuatu yang romantis tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku ingin katakan dari kemarin." Ucap pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah. Gadis itu memeluk pemuda itu sambil menangis bahagia.

"Tentu saja aku mau bodoh." Meskipun merasa kesal dengan gadis itu menyebutnya bodoh namun dia tersenyum memeluk gadis itu.

Dan mereka melepas pelukannya, kemudian mendekatkan bibir mereka. Hampir menyentuh beberapa mili lagi bibir mereka akan bertautan sebelum..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!" Dan teriakan nyaring seorang wanita berambut pirang tersebut mengakhiri acara pelukan mereka dan memandang earah suara. Disana ada wanita pirang yang tadi meneriakinya dan seorang gadis pirang yang menatap mereka jahil.

"Dasar anak muda. Aku pikir kau kabur bocah. Ternyata sedang merayu muridku." Ucap Stunade, wanita pirang tersebut.

"Jika ingin berbuat mesum carilah tempat yang lebih sensual forehead." Ucap Ino gadis pirang tersebut membuat kedua manusia tersangka tadi memerah malu.

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum bahagia melihat murid dan sahabatnya bahagia.


End file.
